Player? Pawn?
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: Spoilers: 4.21 'When The Levee Breaks'. Anna showed up to speak with Castiel, because it just didn't make sense. How couldn't he see... it was all falling apart.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own, am making zero dollars, and intend only to borrow… though I may swipe Cas for some deprogramming when no one's looking…

**SPOILERS: **4.21 'When The Levee Breaks', just slightly AU because I added some lines to Anna and Cas' conversation.

**A/N: **My first time writing Anna, so let me know what you think about her portrayal.

* * *

**PLAYER? PAWN?**

She found him in a shipyard, bent over a railing, staring into black waters. She didn't have to see his face to know how he was feeling.

The set of his vessel's body told her. They way he didn't _lean_ on the railing, but slumped. The way his shoulders were tense. She didn't know what Heaven was thinking, dragging him back. They'd hurt him, actually damaged one of their own. How could they win the war this way? Through fear and pain and _do it or else._

That was the way of the demons. Cajoling people and other beings, through fear, to do their bidding.

This was not her Father's way.

He would never have asked this of his son, for Castiel to betray a trust given him. To betray Dean. To let Sam out, to practically lead Sam to his doom. It was… unfathomable. How could Castiel not see? How could he not tell?

She slipped in behind him, and he felt her, he always felt her. He turned slowly, took a step forward, and his body language changed. Whatever he'd been thinking had been pushed away. Castiel was here for something, he stood waiting.

"What did you do?" She asked. She caught his eyes, she wouldn't look away, wouldn't let him speak without looking directly at her. She'd not let this be easy for him.

He replied with, "You shouldn't have come, Anna."

She thought she heard a hint of something there. Perhaps it was the being she'd watched her brother become since his arrival on Earth. She'd watched him grow a conscience, learn to trust those outside Heaven's rule, watched him come to see what she had learned all that time ago, utterly alone. That there was so much more, that Heaven was… too restricted, that they were being kept from their full potential by rules set in place because of a few bad apples. They could be what Father wanted, and have choice.

Castiel had been a great angel. A shining example of all of Heaven's chains. Then he'd slipped out of them, and they'd raced to contain him, and they'd taken him home, broken him.

"Why would you let out Sam Winchester?" she asked.

"Those were my orders." he said. She could see in his eyes as he looked down, a little glimmer of the angel that was. He was still unsure.

"Orders?" She repeated, her own voice thick. "Cas, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean was trying to stop him." She has to work to keep her voice calm, because she wants nothing more than to grab him by the shoulders and shake. She wants to make him see, wants him to stand up for the Winchesters, to help them… help them all.

Things were going to hell all around them and Castiel seemed oblivious.

He looked away from her as he said, "You really shouldn't have come."

And then she knows. She'd been set up, Castiel… no, he would never do that without reason, _they _had made him. _They _had set her up, played on her human experiences, they knew she'd come to him, that he had only to call.

There was a brother and sister at her side in seconds, gripping her. She didn't fight it. When Castiel looked back, he looked… saddened. Her brother, her friend, her betrayer. Her soul wept for the position he'd been forced into. She didn't know what to do for him, but she didn't blame him. He was scared.

"I forgive you." She whispered. He blinked in acknowledgement, he had to keep it close to the vest, she knew. But she had to make sure he saw what was happening, she wanted to let him know he had to try and fight it. "You know they're playing you, Cas." She knows he knows. Her other brother and sister starting to rise up, taking her home. "This isn't right! Dean needs you, _Cas._ This isn't God's Will, they're using-"

She didn't get to finish. The pain of being removed to Heaven was too much; she just hoped he understood and that he did _something._

* * *

Short and... well, not exactly sweet, but... how could it be? How, I ask you! *shakes fist* Kripke!!!!!

Leave a review? Please? Actually, no, I really would like some feedback on the Anna portrayal, so... =D


End file.
